


Однажды в Лиссабоне

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: У Баки язык без костей.





	Однажды в Лиссабоне

Однажды Стив заболел. Хотя «однажды» неправильное слово. Стив заболел пятый раз в этом году и раз пятьдесят второй в целом. А может быть, шестьдесят четвёртый. Кто бы стал такое считать. Стив заболел сильнее обычного, что тоже новостью не было: сильнее обычного он заболевал примерно в двух случаях из девяти. Новость заключалась в том, что сейчас рядом с ним сидел его новый приятель – Баки, а у Стива не было сил даже повернуться к нему и что-нибудь сказать. Всё было и правда довольно плохо. 

– Болит? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, – соврал Стив и закашлялся. 

– Понятно, – кивнул Баки. – Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь расскажу? 

Стив согласно промычал, и Баки начал рассказывать.

– Однажды в Лиссабоне, – говорил он, – жил-был мальчик Стив, у которого было три ноги. Он много чего умел, с тремя-то ногами, но круче всего он играл в футбол. В школе даже дрались, чтобы заполучить его в команду, так он был крут. И всё бы ничего, да только его мама постоянно расстраивалась. «Стивен! – причитала она. – Что мне делать со всеми этими левыми ботинками?» Третья-то нога у него была правая, и дома у них скопилась целая куча новёхоньких левых ботинок. И Стив даже чувствовал себя немного виноватым, но поделать ничего не мог – левые ботинки не лезли на правую ногу, хоть ты тресни. 

На этих словах Стив нашел в себе силы развернуться, потому что такой захватывающей ерунды ему ещё никто не рассказывал.

– К счастью, через некоторое время мама родила ему братика, – с совершенно серьезным видом продолжал Баки. – Правда, он был одноногий, но мать была очень довольна, потому что нога-то была левая и можно было наконец сэкономить на обуви...

Баки трепался без умолку с обеда и до самого вечера, иногда выходил на кухню налить себе чаю, потом возвращался и врал дальше, пока Стиву не стало немного легче и он не уснул. А на следующий день болезнь начала отступать. 

С тех пор неисчислимые истории Баки Барнса стали постоянным спутником Стивовых болезней.

***

Однажды Стив сидел у окна и зашивал свои старые штаны. Не то чтобы ему редко приходилось это делать, просто в тот день, о котором идёт речь, он тоже их зашивал. А вернувшийся со смены Баки сидел на кухне и хлебал очень жидкий суп. Настолько жидкий, что супом его можно было назвать только из жалости к самим себе. Так, по крайней мере, считал Стив.

– Стив, – окликнул Баки, не оборачиваясь от тарелки.

– М?

– Слышал сегодня, как миссис Брендон разговаривала с Энни в булочной.

– М. – Стив был немного однообразен, но Баки было достаточно того, что он слушает.

– Говорили, что мы с тобой живём вместе и у нас нет девушек.

– Угу.

– И обсуждали, всё ли с нами в порядке.

– А.

– Стив, ты слышишь?

– Да, да. И что? Ты им сказал, что я ошибка природы и у тебя на девушек денег нет, потому что ты покупаешь мне лекарства? А на меня они и так не смотрят?

– Что? – Баки подавился хлебом и закашлялся. – Нет, конечно. Я к тому, что люди говорят.

– Они всё время что-нибудь говорят… – Стив наконец оторвался от штанов и поднял глаза на Баки: – Ты переживаешь? Не стоит.

– Ну если ты так говоришь, – усмехнулся Баки, – тогда не буду.

– Надо больше радоваться. – Стив часто делал какие-то неожиданные выводы из их разговоров. – Жизнь всего одна, глупо тратить её на переживания по пустякам и чужие сплетни. Вот чему ты сейчас рад?

– Н-н-ну, – задумчиво протянул Баки, отложив ложку и слегка нахмурившись. – Я рад, что не пришлось занимать в этом месяце, чтобы заплатить за квартиру. Рад, что ты уже неделю ни с кем не дрался. А еще очень рад, что крыша не течет. Я боялся, что когда начнутся дожди, надо будет отсюда съезжать. Но пока вроде всё в порядке. А ты?

– Закат сегодня красивый, – отозвался Стив, и Баки не нашёлся что возразить. Закат и правда был что надо.

***

Однажды Стива ранили. Хотя «однажды» неправильное слово. Стива ранили третий раз в этом месяце и семнадцатый – с тех пор как он собрал Воющих Коммандос. Не то чтобы ему приходило в голову считать – это приходило в голову Баки. Стив лежал в палатке и слушал звуки затихающего лагеря. Нужно было просто переждать ночь, к утру всё заживет, но пока тянулись эти восемь часов, приходилось терпеть. Он слышал, как снаружи Баки отправил Мориту на первую вахту и все стали расходиться. Баки тоже пришел, лёг рядом, повозился, устраиваясь, потом вздохнул. Стив ждал нотаций, которые, кажется, не изменились со времен драк в бруклинских подворотнях. Баки всегда говорил одно и то же, и наверняка даже во сне мог высказать ему все свои «есть у тебя мозги или нет», и «зачем ты туда полез один», и «Стив, ты же не железный, когда-нибудь ты допрыгаешься», но в этот раз у Баки, видимо, не было сил. А может, он прекрасно понимал, что у Стива не было выбора, потому что иначе пулю бы поймал Морита, и не в плечо, а в голову. Стив вообще считал, что никакого выбора у них давно нет, потому что это война, но Баки – когда дело касалось Стива, Баки считал совершенно иначе. Словом, в этот раз вместо нотаций Баки просто спросил:

– Болит? – Это было как пароль, к которому полагался отзыв. Стив ответил:

– Нет.

– Понятно. Тогда слушай, – сказал Баки. – Однажды в Канберре случилась ужасная эпидемия. Болели одни девушки и женщины, мужчин зараза не брала.

Стив молча закатил глаза, не без причин полагая, что если Баки упомянул девушек, ничем хорошим это не закончится. Временами истории Баки были до крайности неприличными.

– Никто не мог понять, ни что это за болезнь, ни чем её лечить, – продолжал Баки. – Только выяснилось, что беременные женщины этой заразой не болеют. Можешь себе представить, что тут началось. Два месяца в городе был чистый Содом. Все бросили работать и трахались как кролики целыми днями. Некоторые парни даже из дому боялись выйти. Только они за порог, как их тут же хватает за руку какая-нибудь девица и тащит в переулок, по дороге стягивая штаны...

Стив слышал, что снаружи к палатке сползлись все Коммандос, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы послушать эти безумные байки. Стив был уверен, что Баки тоже знает, но ничего не говорит. Не так уж много у ребят было развлечений, чтобы лишать их и этого.

Ближе к полуночи, где-то на середине истории про парня из Сан-Луиса, который умел разговаривать с крокодилами, болеть стало меньше, и Стив уснул.

***

Однажды Стив стирал свою рубашку в тазу на заднем дворе единственного уцелевшего в деревне дома.

– Стиви, о нас сплетничают, – негромко сказал Баки, подходя со спины.

– М-м-м, – отозвался Стив, – что на этот раз?

– Да всё то же. Ничего нового. Я бы и начинать не стал, про Маклагена и Дернье вон тоже ходят слухи. Но ты Капитан Америка, а Дернье – нет, тебе положено быть непорочным идеалом.

– А что Дернье? – переспросил Стив, нахмурившись. – Что-то я, наверное, тебя не понял... У него же дома девушка.

– Девушка дома, а Маклаген тут. 

Стив молча продолжал полоскать рубашку. Баки уселся на брёвна, подставляя лицо солнцу и, видимо, определённым образом интерпретировав молчание Стива, мягко сказал:

– Не осуждай их, Стиви. Сам знаешь, на многое становится наплевать, если каждый день готов умереть. То есть не готов, но… Может это и не здорово, но всем нужно тепло.

– Но он продолжает писать девушке и, когда вернётся, будет жить с ней. 

– И Маклаген будет, – кивнул Баки, пропуская очевидное «если вернётся». 

Стив поморщился. 

– Мне не понять. Или это любовь, и тогда неважно, война тут или не война. Или нет, и тогда… Я не осуждаю, – вздохнул Стив. – Но мне не понять.

– А, – удивлённо и неожиданно радостно отозвался Баки, – так тебя беспокоит не то, что они парни, а то, что между ними нет великой любви? С ума сойти. – Баки неверяще покачал головой и прямо-таки расплылся в улыбке. – Серьёзно, главное любовь, да?

Стив пожал плечами. А Баки неожиданно заметил:

– Знаешь что? Твоя девушка должна быть очень высокого мнения о себе. Очень, очень высокого. Иначе она просто тебя не вынесет.

– Что? – Стив отпустил рубашку в воду и повернулся к Баки, почувствовав, что перестал улавливать логику разговора. – Почему?

– Да потому что невозможно нормально себя чувствовать рядом с таким, – Баки взмахнул рукой и сделал пафосное лицо с агитационного плаката, – высоким идеалом. 

А потом перестал кривляться и добавил: 

– Любой почувствует себя дерьмом.

– Ну знаешь, Баки Барнс, – расслабившись, засмеялся Стив. – Тогда ты мой идеальный партнер вообще без вариантов. Такую самовлюблённую задницу ещё поискать.

– А то! – довольно фыркнул Баки. – Думаешь, как я тебя выношу уже пятнадцать лет? Бывало, вернусь домой и чувствую себя ущербным говном, потому что, в отличие от некоторых, боялся влезать в разборки Большого Билла и возиться с Джессикой Финч. Приходилось вставать перед зеркалом и говорить самому себе: «Ну ты и красавчик, Баки Барнс. Лучший парень на этой улице». Порой по полчаса стоял, пока Бекка не отгоняла! Мать даже начала думать, что я немного того, хотела сводить меня к доктору.

Последние слова Баки договаривал Стивову затылку, потому что Стив согнулся пополам и хохотал, упираясь локтями в таз и сквозь смех повторяя:

– Что за чушь ты несёшь, Баки.

– А что такое, – отозвался Баки. – Надо больше радоваться.

– Я радуюсь, – сквозь смех проговорил Стив, потом, немного успокоившись, обернулся к Баки и закончил: – Радуюсь, что ты со мной. Радуюсь, что солнце сегодня тёплое, что ночевать мы будем в доме, на нормальных кроватях.

– Что крыша не течёт, ага, – хмыкнул Баки. 

– Ну и это тоже, – снова засмеялся в ответ Стив.

***

Однажды во время операции Стива завалило в подвале заброшенной базы. Тони и Халк быстро его вытащили, но Стива всё равно изрядно помяло. Так что теперь он лежал в палате и под ровный писк мониторов привычно терпел, пока всё, что должно было срастись – срасталось, а заодно болело как проклятое. Который раз за последний год Стив оказался в больнице, он не знал. Считать было некому.

– Болит? – сочувственно спросил Сэм.

– Нет, – отозвался Стив.

– Ну тогда отдыхай. У тебя такой вид, будто тебе стоит поспать.

Стив кивнул, и Сэм вышел из палаты. 

– Однажды в Бруклине, – прошептал Стив сам себе, – жил-был мальчик по имени Стив. 

Это оказалась очень короткая история.

***

Как-то раз Стив сидел в баре с Сэмом. После третьего «Гиннеса» Сэм сказал:

– Хэй, кэп. Ходят слухи…

Стив дёрнулся, и на лице промелькнуло что-то болезненно-тоскливое, а потом исчезло.

– Какие? – спросил он.

– Насчёт тебя и Молли из бухгалтерии.

– А, – отозвался Стив. – Нет. Я не… я не по девочкам. Так теперь принято говорить, да?

– Оу. Ну ладно. – Если Сэм и удивился, то быстро взял себя в руки. – У тебя же нет с этим проблем? Я имею в виду, в твоё время за такое по головке не гладили. У тебя вообще был кто-нибудь? Нет, я не хочу лезть не в своё дело. – Сэм выставил руки ладонями вперёд.

– Это я заметил, – согласился Стив.

– Ну то есть я хотел сказать, – начал объяснять Сэм, – я понимаю, что если тебе скоро тридцать, то начинать с нуля немного неловко, но отношения – это важно, тебе стоит попробовать. Мне кажется, тебе не помешают позитивные эмоции.

– Боже. – Стив потёр лицо руками. – Успокойся, Сэм, всё нормально. У меня был… были отношения. Последние полгода перед тем как, – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, – всё закончилось. 

Стив отвернулся к окну и тихонько постучал пальцами по стойке. 

– Но какое интересное выражение: «позитивные эмоции», – задумчиво сказал он, а потом повторил ещё раз: – Испытывать позитивные эмоции.

– Что? – переспросил Сэм.

– В моё время говорили «радоваться», – объяснил Стив. – Я пойду, пожалуй, уже поздно. Спасибо за компанию, Сэм.

***

Однажды Стив и Баки лежали и молча смотрели в потолок. Они до смерти устали, и болело у них вообще всё, что только можно, но уснуть не получалось. Думали оба примерно об одном и том же. Вряд ли король Ваканды захочет ссориться со всем цивилизованным миром, несмотря на то, что сегодня сам предложил им убежище – слишком уж это недальновидно. Скоро придётся уходить. Но, наверное, ещё не завтра. Немного времени у них есть.

– Хэй, – шёпотом позвал Стив. – Хочешь, я пойду к себе?

– Ты не дойдёшь, – отозвался Баки, не поворачивая головы. Не потому что не хотел, просто это было больно. – Боишься, что слухи пойдут?

Стив хмыкнул, оценив шутку, но на всякий случай уточнил:

– Это ты любитель понервничать насчёт слухов. Ты же в курсе, что сейчас всё можно?

– Угу. Одной заботой меньше.

– Можем даже пожениться.

– Вот прямо завтра с утра и побежим. Других-то проблем нет.

Они снова замолчали, думая о том, что натворили за последнюю неделю и что теперь делать дальше. О том, что разозлили полмира и Тони Старка впридачу.

– Не жалеешь? – спросил наконец Баки.

Стив отрицательно промычал, а потом зачем-то повторил фразу, сказанную, кажется, в прошлой жизни:

– Даже когда у меня ничего не было, у меня был ты.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, приятель, – хрипло отозвался Баки, – но, похоже, у тебя опять ничего нет.

– Это да. – Смех Стива очень напоминал истерический, да и сломанных рёбер у него было больше, чем несломанных, так что скоро он замолчал.

– Стив, ты опять подрался, – сказал Баки.

– Но в этот раз я не полез один. Ты был со мной.

– Только это тебя и оправдывает. Болит?

– Нет.

Стив лежал и глупо улыбался в темноту.

– Однажды в Лиссабоне, – сказал Баки.


End file.
